Semblables mais différentes
by Bellalala
Summary: Bella a une soeur qu'elle n'aime pas. Quand Edward la rencontre, il découvre qu'elles sont plus semblables qu'elles ne le pensent. Traduction de Similar but Different, de CharmedMillie.
1. Chapter 1

Similar but different

Chapitre 1 : Aller chez Grand-mère.

P.O.V Bella

J'entrai dans ma maison. C'était le meilleur été de ma vie. Enfin, maintenant la poursuite avec James est finie et que ma jambe est réparée, ça l'est. Je passais presque toutes mes journées avec Edward.

« Bella, est-ce qu'on peut parler ? » Demanda Charlie. Il était assis dans le salon, la télé éteinte. Je m'assis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ? »

« Renée vient d'appeler. Son père a eu une crise cardiaque. »

« Est-ce que George…je veux dire grand-père va bien ? » J'appelais aussi mes grands-parents par leurs prénoms car je les avait rarement vus.

« Oui, c'était juste une attaque mineure et avec un petit changement de son régime, il ira bien, mais ta mère et moi pensons que tu devrais lui rendre visite. Ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis des années. »

« Aller là-bas veut dire _la_ voir. » Je le dis avec toute la haine dont j'étais capable. Si je _la_ revoyais un jour, ce serait toujours trop tôt.

« Ton billet d'avion est déjà acheté, tu y vas et vas y rester une semaine. » Charlie inspira profondément. « J'ai dit à Renée qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais elle a acheté deux billets. Un pour toi et un pour un ami que tu voudrais amener. »

Charlie savait déjà qui je voudrais amener. Je me rappelais la ville où mes grands-parents vivaient. J'y étais allée quand j'étais petite. Elle était plus grande que Forks, mais pas beaucoup plus. C'était une petite ville nuageuse et un peu pluvieuse du Montana. Elle avait aussi une forêt, pas aussi grande que celle de Forks, mais ça suffirait.

« D'accord, papa. » Je me levai et quittai ma maison. Je pris ma vieille camionnette et allai chez les Cullen. Edward ouvrit la porte avant même que j'eus arrêté ma camionnette. Alice m'avait sûrement vue arriver et ils pouvaient entendre ma voiture à un kilomètre de distance.

Je sortis et embrassai Edward. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Nous entrâmes dans le salon où tous les autres Cullen étaient. Rosalie me regarda avec haine avant de partir. Emmett me pris dans ses bras et courut après Rosalie.

« Je sais que ça peut te paraître stupide, mais tu vois George, mon grand-père du côté de ma mère, a eu une crise cardiaque. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Esmé.

« Oui, il va bien, mais mes parents veulent que j'aille les voir et que je reste une semaine. »

« Ça a l'air bien. », dit Carlisle

Je pleurnichai. «Ça le serait si c'était juste eux, mais ce n'est pas seulement eux. Je dois _la _voir à nouveau. » Ils me regardèrent, confus. « Ma sœur. » Personne n'avait jamais vu cinq vampires, un qui pouvait lire les pensées et un autre qui pouvait voir le futur, choqués, mais c'est ce qui arriva. Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'avais une tête en trop.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur. » Dit Alice, excitée pour une raison inconnue.

« Ouais, elle a décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre avec maman ou papa et est partie vivre avec nos grands parents. Je ne l'ai pas vue et ne lui ai pas parlé depuis sept ans et je n'ai jamais prévu de la revoir un jour. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Jasper qui sentait clairement ma colère et essayait de me calmer.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais la fin de l'histoire, c'est que ma mère à acheté deux billets d'avion, un pour moi et un pour un ami. » Je regardai Edward en disant ça. « C'est une ville plutôt nuageuse du Montana et elle a une forêt. »

« J'adorerais venir avec toi. » Je serai Edward dans mes bras et le sentis mettre ses bras autour de moi. «Quand partons nous ? »

« Je ne suis pas très sure. » Dis-je en toute franchise «Je te le dirais ce soir. »

POV Edward

C'était seulement quelques jours après que Bella m'ait demandé de l'accompagner et j'étais à l'aéroport du Montana, en train de louer une voiture. «Quelle voiture as-tu louée ? »

« Une Audi »Dis-je à Bella. « Tu sais, si tu l'aimes, je peux t'en acheter une. » Lui dis-je quand j'eus trouvé la voiture, de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait la voir. Je mis nos sacs dans le coffre pendant qu'elle regardait la voiture.

« Non. » J'essayai de convaincre Bella de me laisser lui acheter une voiture. Elle monta.

« Tu connais le chemin ? »

« Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Dis-moi seulement quand tu vois la maison. » Je conduis de l'aéroport en direction de la ville où vivaient les grands parents de Bella. La route fut silencieuse. J'étais capable de trouver mon chemin sans problèmes.

« C'est là. » Je regardai la maison. Elle n'était pas énorme, mais elle montrait clairement qu'ils avaient pas mal d'argent. Il y avait au moins trois étages et un grenier.

«Que fait ton grand-père ? »

« C'est un avocat. Un très bon avocat. » Bella sortit de la voiture et je suivis après avoir sorti nos sacs de la voiture. Nous montâmes et frappâmes à la porte. Une femme ouvrit la porte. Elle avait des cheveux qui avaient été clairement teints en rouge et des yeux bleus. Elle sourit et étreint Bella.

« Tu dois être Edward. Je suis la grand-mère de Bella, mais appelle moi Joy. »

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Joy. » Dis-je en souriant. Elle nous fit rentrer. Il y avait le grand-père de Bella. Il n'était pas en surpoids et n'avait plus que quelques cheveux.

« Peanut*, ça fait trop longtemps. » Le grand père de Bella la pris dans ses bras. Je dus retenir un rire en entendant Bella se faire appeler « Peanut ». «Et tu dois être le petit ami. »

« Oui, monsieur, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Comment vous sentez vous ? » Dis-je en lui tendant ma main. Il la serra et eut un grand sourire. Pour un avocat, il était joyeux.

« Ça va, petit. Les médecins en font toujours trop. Appelles moi George. »

« Oui mons…Je veux dire George. » Dis-je avec un sourire. « Où est-ce que je mets nos sacs ? »

« Montons au deuxième étage. » Bella et moi suivîmes Joy et George en haut des escaliers. «Bella sera dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère et toi tu seras dans la chambre d'amis de l'autre côté du hall et juste à côté de la notre. » Je souris et posai nos sacs dans les bonnes pièces.

« Où est-ce qu'elle dort ? » Demanda Bella

« Alex a sa propre chambre dans le grenier. Ça lui laisse son intimité. »

« Oui, et le troisième étage est la salle de jeux. » Ajouta George.

« Je m'en souviens »Dit Bella.

« La salle de jeux ? » Demandai-je.

« Grand-père aime inventer des trucs. Il a un étage entier avec ses inventions, des jeux vidéo et d'autres jeux. »

« Tu aimes inventer, garçon ? »Demanda George et je me demandai pourquoi il m'appelait « garçon ».

« C'est intéressant. » George sourit et je l'entendis penser _J'aime bien ce petit._

« On monte.». Nous montâmes au troisième étage et George commença à me montrer tous ses « jouets ». J'entendis un autre battement de cœur près de nous et je savais que ça devait être la sœur de Bella. Je voulais la voir mais je savais que Bella ne l'aimait pas, donc je ne dis rien. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas. Elle arrivait. Une porte que je croyais être un placard, mais qui devait être un chemin vers les escaliers s'ouvrit.

Une fille en sortit. Ma bouche s'ouvrit grand quand je la vis. Quand Bella disait qu'elle avait une sœur, je ne pensais pas qu'elle voulait dire une sœur jumelle identique !


	2. Alex

_Merci à Cecile82 et Ninie08 pour les reviews, mais je tiens à préciser que la personne à l'origine de cette histoire, c'est CharmedMillie. Je ne fais que traduire ! Bisouxx, et voici la suite !_

Chapitre 2 : Alex

La fille qui se tenait dans les escaliers était exactement comme Bella. Les mêmes yeux chocolat et les mêmes longs cheveux bruns. Exactement pareille. Mes yeux de vampire seraient capables de voir les différences, s'il y en avait. Elles étaient vraiment des jumelles identiques. Dans toute mon existence, je n'en avais jamais vu. Il y avait toujours des différences. J'inspirai profondément pour voir comment elle sentait, et c'était vraiment semblable à l'odeur de Bella. Oh mon dieu, ce sera une torture.

« Bella, » Dit Alex sans même regarder Bella.

« Alex, » Répondit Bella. Les noms ressemblaient à des insultes dans la bouche de l'autre. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux là ?

Je voulus lire les pensées d'Alex pour voir, mais je ne pus pas. Ce n'était pas comme avec Bella, son esprit n'était pas là. L'esprit d'Alex était là, mais rien n'en sortait. C'était comme s'il y avait une sorte de protection bizarre autour de lui. C'était encore plus bizarre que l'esprit de Bella.

« Tu es ? »

« Edward, le petit ami de Bella. » répondis-je.

Alex m'envoya le ballon de volley qu'elle tenait et je le rattrapai sans problème. « Je vois que tu n'as pas de problème d'équilibre. Tu trébuches toujours dans le vide, Bells ? » Bella voulut avancer, mais trébucha. Je la rattrapai avec une main avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. « Je prendrais ça pour un oui. »

« Tu vas jouer au volley avec tes amis ? » Demanda Joy à Alex ?

« J'y allais. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec ça ? » Elle sembla particulièrement méchante en disant ça.

« Nous pensons que tu devrais passer du temps avec ta sœur. Vous ne vous êtes pas vues depuis des années. » Mon portable sonna pile à ce moment là.

« Quoi, Alice ? » Demandai-je en décrochant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec le futur de Bella ? » Demanda Alice.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est là, mais il n'est pas là. Je ne peux plus le voir, comme si quelque chose le protège. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. » Ce qu'Alice disait ressemblait beaucoup à la protection autour de l'esprit d'Alex.

« Je serais de retour plus tard. » Alex prit la balle de mes mains et sortit de la pièce. Je la regardai partir.

« Le futur de Bella est de retour. » Dit Alice « Qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver ? »

« Je te le dirais quand je le saurais. Au revoir, Alice et dit bonjour à maman et papa de ma part. » Je raccrochai. « Ma sœur. Elle voulait savoir quelque chose. » J'entendis ce qui ressemblait à une moto partir. Etait-ce Alex ? Avait-elle une moto ? « Quand sera-t-elle de retour ? »

« Qui ça intéresse ? »Dit Bella en me regardant. Je retournai voir les jouets de Georges.

POV. Bella, quelques heures plus tard.

Alex entra en courant dans la maison, puis dans la cuisine. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau et commença à boire. J'essayais de garder mes yeux sur la télévision, mais Alex entra dans le salon. « Comment était le volley ? »

« Génial, mon équipe va gagner. »

« Gagner quoi, Chippie ? » Demanda Georges

« Le championnat annuel de volleyball. Mon équipe est en finale. »

« Tu joues à ça ? » Demanda Georges

« Je sais que tu as des problèmes de cœur, mais as-tu aussi des problèmes de cerveau ? Bien sûr que je joue. Quoi qu'il y a un problème. John s'est cassé le bras en jouant au football américain avec ses frères. Il ne peut plus jouer.

« Peut-être que Bella pourrait le remplacer. » Suggéra Joy. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? M'assassiner ou quoi ?

« Oui, si on veut perdre ou tuer Bella. » Dit Alex en riant « C'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. » Alex arrêta de rire. « En fait, je me demandais si Edward voudrait nous aider. Je demanderais bien à mon petit ami, mais il est loin. » Je me retournai vers Edward pour voir ce qu'il dirait.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Dit Edward. Je soupirai. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je retenais ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward l'aime.

« Parfait. » Alex sortit un portable et appela quelqu'un. « Hey, Shotgun, tu sais jouer au volley, non ? bien, tu me dois une faveur…oui, tu m'en dois une…j'ai carrément sauvé ta peau… Demain au terrain…C'est la finale, il vaudrait mieux qu'on gagne. » Alex raccrocha. «Shotgun joue, maintenant. »

« Qui est Shotgun ? » Demanda Joy.

« Le gars qui gagne toujours ces jeux de tir. Il aime chasser et c'est un bon tireur. Il me devait une faveur. » Alex était bonne en tout. Elle est bonne en sport, n'a pas de problèmes d'équilibre, est populaire, en bref, mon opposé. Tout c'en quoi je suis bonne, elle est mauvaise et vice versa. Donc, elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose de gentil sans demander quelque chose en retour.

Alex quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre. « Pourquoi vous la laissez vous parler comme ça ? » J'essayais autant que faire se peut de ne pas prononcer son nom.

« Alex est très gentille. Chacun suit son propre chemin. Bien sûr, elle a parfois des problèmes, mais c'est une partie de la vie des ados. Ce n'est rien de très important. » Me dit Joy

« Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est son petit ami. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. » Dit Georges en nous regardant, Edward et moi. « Si ce garçon était aussi bien qu'Edward, il serait venu nous rencontrer tout de suite. »

Eh bien, c'est étrange. Mais qui s'intéresse à ce qu'elle fait ?

POV. Edward

C'était plus tard la nuit que je parlais à Alice sur mon portable. Bella s'était endormie quelques heures plus tôt, Joy et Georges juste après. Alex était toujours dans sa chambre. Je pouvais parfaitement entendre ses pensées, qui m'ennuyaient franchement. Il semblait que quand elle n'était pas près de Bella, je pouvais lire ses pensées.

« Ça devient très étrange, Edward. Le futur de Bella apparaît et disparaît. C'est vraiment ennuyeux. »

« Ça doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec sa sœur. » Je gardais un œil sur les pensées d'Alex. Elle pensait jute au volley et à aller quelque part pour faire quelque chose de dangereux. Alex cherchait l'aventure. D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour une petite excitation. Elle cherche le danger alors que Bella l'attire. Il y a une différence amusante entre ces deux là.

« Oh, oui. La sœur mystérieuse. Est-elle plus âgée ou plus jeune ? »

« Je pense plus âgée de deux minutes, ou Bella est plus âgée de deux minutes. Je sais qu'il y a une différence de deux minutes. »

« DES JUMELLES ? » Hurla Alice. «Bella a une jumelle ?? »

« Une jumelle identique. Même les odeurs sont similaires. »

« Ça doit être une torture. » Dit Alice au moment ou j'entendis _oui,oui,oui _venir d'Alex.

« Demande des infos sur ça à Carlisle. Bye. » Je raccrochai et écoutai.

_« Tu es de retour. » _Dit Alex à quelqu'un. Elle prit la personne dans ses bras pendant une minute et quand elle recula je pus voir le visage dans son esprit. Il avait les cheveux blonds, la peau pâle et… les yeux rouges ! Le mystérieux petit ami d'Alex ! Comment Bella et Alex peuvent-elles penser être si différentes ?

_Reviews, reviews…_


	3. Vampire

**Chapitre 3 : Vampire**

POV. Edward

Dire que je m'inquiétais serait l'euphémisme du siècle. J'étais complètement retourné. Je faisais les cents pas dans la chambre. Je m'arrachais pratiquement les cheveux. Je dus m'empêcher de frapper le mur. Un Vampire ! Le petit ami d'Alex était un Vampire ! Un Vampire _buveur de sang_ _humain _!

Je devais penser de manière logique. Le type dans l'esprit d'Alex me semblait familier. Où l'avais-je déjà vu ? Je devais m'en souvenir. Comment connaissais-je ce type ? C'était avant que je rencontre Bella. C'était après qu'Alice et Jasper soient arrivés chez nous. Ce qui donnait entre cinquante et soixante ans. Peut-être plus. Je ne peux pas m'en souvenir et les vampires sont sensés avoir une bonne mémoire.

Ce visage était vraiment familier. Allez, pense… Où l'avais-je rencontré ? Que s'est-il pass…. Oh mon dieu. Alex a des problèmes et plus important, Bella pourrait avoir des problèmes aussi. Je sautai par la fenêtre.

POV. Alex

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, les bras de mon petit copain autour de moi. « Parle-moi de ta journée. Ça fait longtemps. » Murmura Edmund à mon oreille. Edmund Shadow était le plus beau garçon du monde. Il avait des cheveux blonds et la peau pâle. Bien sûr, il avait les yeux rouges de tous les vampires.

Oui, mon petit ami était un vampire. Je l'ai rencontré dans la forêt où il y a une vieille maison. Enfin, une maison hantée. On m'avait défiée de passer une nuit dans la maison hantée, et je ne refuse jamais un défi. Quand je suis entrée, j'ai entendu des gens rire. Cinq personnes sont apparues de nulle part. Deux derrière moi, en face de la porte, une sur ma droite, une sur ma gauche, et Edmund était juste en face de moi. Maintenant vous devez penser que j'avais vraiment peur, mais tout ce que je pouvais penser était « Il est hot !* ». Edmund bougea sa main et sembla énervé. Je ne le savais pas alors, mais je le découvris plus tard, le pouvoir d'Edmund était la télékinésie, ce qui ressemble à un pouvoir mental, mais qui est en fait un pouvoir physique. C'est pourquoi je suis toujours en vie. Je les intéressais car le pouvoir d'Edmund ne fonctionnait pas sur moi, et plus tard je devins la petite amie d'Edmund.

Maintenant, vous vous demandez probablement qui étaient les quatre autres. Les deux derrière étaient Barnabas et Josette Shadow. Ils sont ensemble. Celle sur ma droite était Angelique Shadow et sur ma gauche il y avait son petit copain, Quentin Shadow. Ils sont considérés comme un grand clan de vampires, mais la raison pour laquelle ils restent ensemble est qu'Angelique et Josette sont les sœurs d'Edmund. Ses vraies sœurs.

« Ma sœur nous rend visite. » Murmurai-je à Edmund

« C'est une bonne chose. Après ton 18ème anniversaire, tu ne les reverras plus jamais. Tu seras un vampire. »Murmura Edmund et je souris. A mon 18ème anniversaire, Edmund me transformera, car il a été transformé à 18 ans.

« Je hais ma sœur. »

« Tu n'as jamais parlé d'une sœur, avant. »

« C'est parce que je la déteste. » Dis-je à Edmund « Son copain est étrange. Je dirais que c'est un vampire, mais il n'a pas les yeux rouges. Même si l'or est une belle couleur. »

Edmund se releva.

« Des yeux dorés ? » J'acquiesçai en me demandant pourquoi Edmund s'étonnait. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Edward Cullen. » A ce moment précis, le dit garçon apparut à ma fenêtre et regarda Edmund. Il émit un sifflement bas. Edmund siffla à son tour.

« Cullen, je dirais bien que je suis content de te revoir, mais ce serait un mensonge. »

« Shadow, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens voir ma copine. Je vois que tu t'en es aussi trouvée une. » Edmund se tenait devant moi, m'empêchant de voir Edward, mais je pouvais toujours l'entendre.

« Je viens voir ma copine, » siffla Edward. Alors Edward était clairement un vampire et Bella, sa copine. Maintenant c'était choquant.

« Je te suggère de nous laisser, buveur de sang animal. Mon clan est à moins de 3 minutes, et le tien est loin. » Edward siffla et sauta par la fenêtre. Edmund se rassit sur le lit.

« Buveur de sang animal ? »

« Les Cullen sont un groupe de sept vampires qui boivent du sang animal au lieu du sang humain. On a eu une petite dispute dans le passé. Ça allait être une bataille, mais les Volturi nous on rendu visite et nous ont arrêtés. Carlisle est un de leurs vieux amis, mais on est plus proche des Volturi que les Cullen. Je ne crois pas que nos amis aimeraient nous voir tués. »

Je souris. Je savais que le clan des Shadow étaient de proches amis de la famille royale et quand ça tournait à la bagarre, même en sous effectif, ma nouvelle famille pouvait les avoir. J'embrassai Edmund et souris.

POV. Edward

Stupide Shadow. Je veux dire de tous les vampires qui auraient pu être dans les parages, il avait fallu que ce soient eux. Je pris mon portable et appelai Alice. Elle décrocha à la première tonalité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai rencontré le petit copain d'Alex. »

« A cette heure de la nuit ? Des visites de minuit. Il grimpe à sa fenêtre. Ça ressemble à Bella et toi. C'est… »

« C'est Edmund Shadow. » La coupai-je. Je l'entendis lâcher le téléphone et le rattraper à temps.

« Edmund Shadow, mais il… »

« Je sais. »

« Et il est… »

« Le copain d'Alex. »

« C'est mauvais. »

« Ne le dis pas à Rosalie. Je dois trouver quoi faire. A plus. »

Stupide Edmund Shadow ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est là. Après ce qu'il a fait il ne devrait pas être aussi près de moi. Mais il avait quand même un point. Son clan était juste là avec lui et le mien ne l'était pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre il allait payer. Les Volturi n'étaient pas là pour les sauver cette fois. Nous pouvions les battre. Ils étaient en sous effectif. Mais d'abord je devais protéger Bella et aussi essayer de sauver Alex. Etre avec ces monstre n'était pas bon pour elle.


	4. Parler ou se battre

Chapitre 4 : Parler ou se battre.

POV. Bella

Quand je m'éveillai, Edward était en bas et regardait son verre d'eau. Joy et George étaient déjà en train de manger leur petit déjeuner. Des flocons d'avoine. J'ouvris le placard, espérant en trouver. J'en trouvai à la cerise, mais je préférais celui à la fraise.

Edward regardait toujours son verre quand je trouvai des Cheerios. J'en versai dans un bol et rajoutai le lait par-dessus. Je les mangeai un peu plus vite que d'habitude quand je réalisai qu'Edward voulait me parler. Quand je finis nous montâmes tous deux dans ma chambre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demandai-je. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si nerveux avant. A part pendant la traque de James.

« Le copain de ta sœur est un vampire buveur de sang humain. » Siffla Edward « Un qui est horrible. »

« Tu connais ce vampire? »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a longtemps. » Edward me regarda. « Il a tué une humaine que nous connaissions. » Je le regardai. Il m'avait dit que j'étais la première humaine à deviner leur secret. « Elle n'était pas au courant de notre secret ou quoi que ce soit. Pendant un moment, elle était la meilleure amie de Rosalie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la tue. » J'étais choquée. Rosalie me détestait. « Il est dangereux. Pour toi et pour elle. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je lui parle ou quoi? » Edward acquiesça et ma bouche s'ouvrit. « J'ai passé les dernières années à essayer de ne pas penser à elle. Maintenant tu veux que j'aie une conversation civilisée avec elle. » Edward hocha la tête et me regarda d'une manière qui disait que j'étais obligée de le faire.

Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeai vers le grenier. Ce fut facile d'entrer car la porte n'était pas fermée. Alex était endormie sur son lit. Les couvertures étaient sur le sol et elle était sur le ventre, un bras hors du lit et l'autre sous son oreiller.

Je regardai autour de moi pendant une minute. Il y avait des vêtements sur le sol. Bien sûr, elle avait des trucs de sport partout. Je vis un pistolet. Un pistolet de paint-ball. Wow, je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait du paint-ball. Je l'attrapai et le pointai sur Alex. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose dedans jusqu'à ce que je presse la détente et que de la peinture rouge apparut sur Alex.

Bien sûr, ça la réveilla et elle me regarda. Heureusement, je visais mal et la peinture avait atterrit sur le pyjama d'Alex et sur une partie de son bras. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Alex était moins furieuse que si j'avais atteint sa tête (que je visais).

« Je te donne jusqu'à cinq pour que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais dans ma chambre. » Dit-elle et je savais qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Les cours de self-défense que maman nous avait fait prendre avaient plus marchés sur Alex que sur moi. Et, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Alex faisait du karaté avant de venir ici et qui sait si elle n'a pas continué… Elle a toujours aimé se battre.

« Edward m'a envoyée. » Dis-je alors qu'Alex était à trois. Alex arrêta et me regarda. « Pour parler de ton petit copain. »

« Dis à ton buveur de sang animal de s'occuper de ses oignons. » Me dit Alex, et elle le pensait. Que pouvait faire Alex contre Edward ? Je n'en savais pas beaucoup à propos de son petit ami. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

« Il boit du sang humain. Tu sais combien ça peut être dangereux. » J'essayais de faire en sorte que mon imbécile de sœur retrouve la raison.

Alex enleva son pyjama et enfila des vêtements qui étaient par terre. « Edmund est juste aussi dangereux que ton vampire, peut-être même moins. Il boit du sang humain, alors il n'en demande pas toujours. Edward voudra toujours du sang humain car il ne respecte pas ses besoins. [_NdT :: Vu sous cet angle…^^_]

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Je n'en étais pas sûre. « Et puis le jour de notre 18ème anniversaire, Edmund me transformera. » Elle allait être transformée et c'était ce que _je_ voulais. Alex commença à descendre les escaliers et je la suivis.

« Il va te tuer. »

« Eh bien voyons qui sera tuée la première. Je parierais mon argent sur toi. »

« Peut-être que je te tuerai avant qu'il ne le fasse. » Alex est la seule à me mettre dans une telle colère. Normalement, je ne dirais jamais une chose pareille.

« C'est une menace ? » Alex riait en demandant ça. Je fonçai vers elle, mais elle m'attrapa le bras. Elle le tordit et le plia dans mon dos. Je tombais à genoux. « Qui allait tuer qui ? »

« Je te HAIS ! » Répondis-je

« C'est réciproque. » Alex lâcha mon bras et je tombai au sol. Elle me laissa là. Je me relevai et descendis. Je trouvai Alex mangeant dans la cuisine. Alors ces trucs à la cerise étaient à elle ?

Nous nous regardâmes et on sonna à la porte. Alex ouvrit la porte et je l'entendis dire quelque chose. Elle revint avec un garçon qui avait les cheveux blonds, la peau pâle, des lunettes de soleil si sombres qu'on ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, et il était très beau. Ce devait être son vampire.

"C'est mon petit ami Edmund.", dit Alex. George le regarda.

« Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt pour vous rencontrer, mais nous voyageons beaucoup. Je reviens juste de voyage. » Son visage se tourna vers Edward et il mit un bras autour d'Alex. « J'emmène Alex à son match et après nous passerons le reste de la journée ensemble. » Edmund sourit. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous . » dit George

Edmund et Alex sortirent. Edward se leva.

« Viens Bella. Ça te dirais qu'on aille faire quelque chose ? » Je le regardai.

« Bien, amusez-vous. » dit Joy. C'était tout ce dont Edward avait besoin. Nous étions dans la voiture en un rien de temps.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Nous allons espionner ta sœur. » Je levai les yeux au ciel. Franchement, qui ça intéresse si Alex meurt ?


End file.
